Leopard Tortoise
The Leopard tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) is a large and attractively marked tortoise found in the savannas of Eastern and Southern Africa, from Sudan to the southern Cape. It is the only member of the genus Stigmochelys, but in the past it was commonly placed in Geochelone instead. This chelonian is a grazing species of tortoise that favors semi-arid, thorny to grassland habitats, although some leopard tortoises have been found in rainier areas. In both very hot and very cold weather they may dwell in abandoned fox, jackal, or anteater holes. Leopard tortoises do not dig other than to make nests in which to lay eggs. Not surprisingly, given its propensity forgrassland habitats, it grazes extensively upon mixed grasses. It also favors succulents and thistles, and (in captivity) the fruit and pads of the prickly pear cactus (Opuntia sp.) (cacti are New World plants not native to Africa). The African Leopard Tortoise typically lives 80 to 100 years. Roles * It plays as Box Turtle in Over the Hedge (NatureRules1 Style) Gallery Group-baby-leopard-tortoise-walking-600w-551099215.jpg Normal TLG S1 E3 0174.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Tortoise.PNG IMG 0081.PNG IMG_3596.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) IMG 5517.PNG Iii.jpg IMG turtle guy.jpeg 04_40_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg IMG 0540.PNG IMG 5220.PNG JEL Turtle and Hedgehog.png|Jungle emperor:the brave can change the future Alphabet Train.jpg Babar Turtle.png|Babar (1989-1991) LINESticker39.png Linus the Turtle.png The Tortoises and the Turtles.png TheJungleBunch-Turtles.jpg two male Egyptian tortoises.jpg Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png Noah's Ark Donkeys Tortoises Goats Dogs Chickens Ravens Doves.png Big Storm On the African Savanna.png Noah's Ark Leopard Tortoises.jpg Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png Elephants Zebras Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Giraffes Gorillas Chimpanzees Bonobos Pangolins Aardvarks Warthogs Wildebeest Hyraxes Hyenas Baboons Egrets Ostriches Vultures Parrots and Flamingos.png Star Meets Leopard Tortoise.png 06978966-DBD5-4B97-8F6D-90038FDD2003.jpeg A9AF6E42-9F27-40DC-95E0-B7C5126EE299.jpeg Noah's Ark Koalas Zebras Donkeys Egrets Doves Squirrels Ducks Mallards Tortoises Turtles Horses Hippos Rhinos Camels Monkeys Chimpanzees Bonobos Gorillas Orangutans Alpacas Vicunas Guacanos and Llamas.png Stanley Griff meets Leopard Tortoise.png Tortoise jungle beat.jpeg Tortoise usborne my first thousand words.png Ind animal tortoise.gif Turtle TLG.png Funny-animals-2-turtle.png Brookfield Zoo Leopard Tortoise.png I'm An Animal Tortoises.png MMHM Smaller Tortoise.png Rileys Adventures Leopard Tortoise.jpg Henry's Amazing Animals Leopard Tortoise.png Riley and Elycia meets Leopard Tortoise.jpg 100waystodie 929 turtle.jpg Books A42B7F01-E531-456E-9C34-C6BA10B05A8D.jpeg 78E4D50F-0CB9-461E-B151-2F0F47C84A9E.jpeg FA7390DD-2486-4831-AEA8-87AC09E4B255.jpeg 805539FB-83E8-5DBC-0A35-D10509E73CF4.jpeg F0536245-FD04-4269-BD4C-9511ABD19820.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Turtles Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Rataldo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Afrika Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Wuzzles Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals